Bloody Rose & The Vampiric Kiss
by Demonic Seme
Summary: The Crimson Queen has awakened and she is killing everyone, she needs to be stopped. Will hero will rise to the challenge or will he fall victim to her seductive ways in the end ( I didn't want to write a synopsis)


Bloody Rose & The Vampiric Kiss

Night fell upon the land, the snow was thick. Every step I had taken seemed like I hadn't moved at all. I headed towards my hunter's guild: it sat atop a hill in the center of town. Built from Garnet, marble and stone it was smooth and rough when you ran your hand across the wall. I arrived at these massive iron doors they were infused with gold flecks and studded with emerald shards. The guild was built for beauty and made to be strong. I pushed open the doors and the smell of baked good, alcohol and laughter with arguing filled the air. Once the doors had been opened I collapsed. My body felt numb the cold of this winter was too much for anyone to bare. I was happy to be home. The Guild Master called a meeting; it must have been of great importance because he never calls a meeting unless it's serious. Everyone in the guild attended, and those that weren't there communicated telepathically. Assembling in the guild hall we awaited his arrival, and just as the chatter started it ceased. The Guild Master, Marcus Azrial Mezroth, Lord and King from house Teldrasill had arrived. He was a big man, he had to be at least 6'8 and he was solid muscle. His armor was amazing, he was truly the king of kings, his long black hair and his thick black beard assured his authority. He walked into the room and the overwhelming power radiated off of him. His magical ability was like no other, he was the best of the best, he was an elite. That is why he was named one of the 4 kings of Dravenheld.

He stood at the center of the room his voice echoed as he spoke, "The Crimson Queen Lamia has awakened, and she is hunting in these lands. Those that are brave and willing to risk their lives may hunt her. Or if ye are willing to take this mission alone speak up" Everyone looked around at each other and then started to talk amongst themselves. The noise grew into a disruptive upsurge of yelling and shouting. Who would take the mission? Who would kill the most feared of the vampiric queens? In old legend it is said that this land used to belong to 6 vampiric powers, 2 kings and 4 queens. Each king had two wives both who would bare the children of the kings to assure the future of the Vampiric race but as time went on the 4 kings of Dravenheld had risen and they laid siege to the land killing the vampiric powers and claiming the land for their own. Those four kings formed houses that would later be known as the houses "Teldrasill, Iriath, Sambeloth and Jiskadar' the descendants of the four great kings before them and those that date back to the legend would serve as reincarnation vessels because of their outstanding magical ability. A single soul stood and asked a question "Why can't you handle this task, ye of great power and ability? If thy art a being that we have come as a whole to serve and call ye our guild master and king, why mus' we risk our lives to do what you can in a short period of time?"

Silence fell upon the crowd as our master spoke "It is beyond my ability to intervene with the affairs of the vampiric world, being that it may I have the power of my fore fathers and like those that have fallen before me, in doing such a task I am limited to what I can do. I myself to whom you serve and call king am still but a mortal like you; I have no children and none can succeed me in the throne. The power in which I am gifted is great and useful when it is needed but I am learning like the rest of you my children. I am still a student in life, if ye aren't willing to risk your life for the sake of others then how can you expect to take the life of someone else? The legend is simply a story it can't foretell the passing of power from father to son and the lineage is divided among the common and yet those with magical ability and power try their best to do as needed. I do not possess the complete power of my fathers and neither shall my children. I ask for your aid because I see you do that in which I cannot. So who among you is willing to sacrifice for the greater good of the kingdom? Who among you can drive darkness back into the shadows? For the light is dimming on the land, the sun will shine with you in your moment of glory and your blade shall be the voice of those that have fallen to the evil that darkness has claimed" the crowd was silent and I took this opportunity to be heard. I stood on the table nearest to me and shouted, "**I SHALL FOR MY KINGDOM AND MY KING RISK ALL THAT I HAVE TO END THIS MADNESS AND RESTORE LIGHT TO THE LAND**" The crowd burst forth with thunderous ovation and I thought to myself what a bunch of gutless weaklings. Waiting and watching to see who would take on the Crimson queen Lamia.

Hearthfire 4th, 750 AD, Winlok

I arrived in the town of Winlok it was a dry and cold town. The air was hard to breathe and in the center of town was the Crimson queen's castle. I was fully prepared I had my gear ready and I was about to bring light back to the land. But something seemed a bit off it was too quiet no one to be seen I had strolled into town and no one greeted me or approached me. I had heard stories about Winlok, that when the Crimson Queen awakened she started to feed on the people of the town. But my only question was; why did she choose now to awaken?

Entry concluded

It is said that for every strong vampire hunter that is born in the world one of the Vampiric powers shall awaken. In order for a vampire hunter to be truly deemed a hunter he/she but drink the blood of the vampire that they have killed and claim their power. If one is to loose said battle and become a vampire or be killed by the vampire then the world shall never see light again, sending us back into the Vampiric era of power and the end of days. However in this case, it was the worst possible situation, the Crimson Queen had awakened. She was considered to be the most ruthless, most violent, most evil of the Vampiric powers.

I made my way towards the castle; I felt an overwhelming surge of evil. Death was in the air, it reeked of blood and the sights were gruesome. Bodies everywhere: men, women and children slaughtered mercilessly blood stained the roads and windows of the houses I passed. A town of nearly 170,000 had been reduced to nothing in a matter of a few days. She was truly a monster. I reached the castle walls and I couldn't believe the massive size of this castle. This colossal citadel was draped in black, built from black obsidian stone it was cold to the touch and smooth like a river flowing undisturbed.

I pushed open these immense mahogany doors, to what I expected to be this dark and eerie demonic and gothic scenery. To my surprise it was simple, the colors were of red and black it was Macabre, but pleasant. The throne in which the Queen sat was right in front of me. She looked at me and smiled her porcelain fangs glistening as she looked me. She sat legs crossed and she was dressed in black her long white hair laid out behind her. "What is it that you desire the most my beautiful child?" She asks. I looked at her as I unsheathed my sword and rushed in her direction "I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD" she smiled as she sat up and what happened next shocked me. She flicked her finger and I was sent flying I smacked the wall and I blinked. Before I knew it she was in from of me holding me by the neck as she walked up the wall.

"If you wish to kill me, you must be stronger. I can give you power and I can give you the world allow me to bare your child and this world shall be yours and who shall rise to face the newest king of darkness?" her words were persuasive and ice cold hands constricted my air I gripped her hand and begged for oxygen. She looked at me as her eyes turned red and she whispered in my ear "You want not to die and I want to feed." She tossed me to the ground with incredible force I smashed the ground and it shattered upon contact and I was sure this was my end. She landed beside me and hovered over me and leaned closer to me, "Allow me mortal to take you on an adventure through ecstasy and euphoria. Give me your free will, relinquish your ties to this world and become my king" I looked into her red eyes; it was like looking into a pool of blood. I took my dagger that I had hidden in my pant leg and I went to plunge her back into the depths of hell and when the blade was an inch away from her heart I stopped. What I perceived as blood turned into roses no one took the time to understand vampires but honestly it was the human nature to take what they wanted. I dropped the blade and she bit into my neck I could feel my life being drained from my body. I felt numb and I knew I was going to die she looked at me while I was on the brink of death and smiled as she placed a kiss on my lips "You're my bloody rose."

What I figured would be a simple mission for the wellbeing of the kingdom, turned that out I was a fool like those that have fallen before me and I just as they have died before me I would soon meet them. I closed my eyes and my life was over. I felt could I sense the life leave my body and I knew I was dead and that would be the end of my mortal days.

Hearthfire 6th, 750 AD, Sanguinoso castle

I awakened to my new wife who was smiling at me and I walked to the window and darkness had devoured the land the 4 kings of Dravenheld had their head mounted on a post. I knew it was time to awaken the other Vampiric powers and it would soon be the end of days

-Entry Concluded


End file.
